Black Disc'ed
by Requiem for the World
Summary: Pulling A CPunchMaster here and doing a self-insert into the star-wars universe. I'll try to make it original though so It's not like reading a copy


_Well this is my first try, if it doesn't blow horribly I might add some more chapters._

I don't even know what's real anymore...

I think I'm not alone when I say sometimes life is just going through motions, and it was like this all the time for me. I'd scrape by classes with C's and I'd get along fine with most teachers and people my age, but I didn't really try too much, it just felt like a movie rolling by...which is so ironic right now I could laugh.

~September 12th...

Mr. Cutler, the science teacher, ego like he could shit gold. He was, probably, the most sadistic teacher in the history of high schools. And this isn't just teenager hating, he was a true sadist. Oh yeah, I'm Jon, might help to know the "main character's" name right? Anyway, the teacher was proudly showing how he knew so much more on the subject than his students, like we were supposed to be a group of damn scientists.

"Ha-ha as discussed above, only 80 elements have any stable isotopes, and 26 of these have only one stable isotope. Thus, two thirds of stable elements occur naturally on Earth in multiple stable isotopes, with the largest number of stable isotopes for an element being ten, for...Mr. Williamson?" Jon Williamson peered up from his notebook, where had been drawing an epic little battle from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. "What's up?" Cutler's eye twitched involuntarily, a barely contained sneer on his face as he spoke "Do you have the answer Mr. Williamson? Or were you perfecting your only talent, Islacking/I?" Is slacking a talent? Jon rolled his eyes then scanned the board quickly to see what he had been talking about; some bull about isotopes...wasn't this high school? Damn dude, when will I need this any time soon? "Uh...silver?" The held back sneer broke through followed by a "What a dumbass" laugh. "Not even close Mr. Williamson, it's Tin. Would it be so straining for you to remember ten for tin? Maybe if you doodled less and spent more time learning anything at all, you might not be such a…average student, correct?"

Don't call him a jackass, don't call him a "JACKASS!"

So I sat in detention for the rest of the day. I can't take being talked down to, I try not to snap but...it doesn't usually work for me. For any Therapists or Counselors, counting to ten is the worst advice ever, who has that EVER worked for?

After school it was a mile walk back to my house, the bus didn't swing by where I lived for some reason. I think it's because some dude got shot around there. So I usually walked with a couple other guys' home, but since I was kept in a few minutes after school they had went on without me. It really sucks walking by yourself, there's nothing to keep your mind off how utterly horrible walking truly is. About half of the mile down and I started to look anywhere for something interesting, a dead bird SOMETHING! When I spotted the thing that would change my life forever, kinda dramatic, but seriously it would change things.

A flash of light caught my eye, something in the grass. I did the obvious and ran over to see what it was, I plucked it up and looked it over. It looked like a CD or some kinda game; it was all black though like it was spray painted, but it was glossy. I ran a finger over it, smooth but icy as a snowman's sack. Which struck me as odd since it was pretty hot out; I did the reasonable thing and stuffed the disc into my back pocket, then headed home to check it out.

I rushed my way into my house and ran up the stairs to my room, my parents were out at work and I had the house to myself. I pushed open my door and tossed my pack onto the unmade bed, I knew I was gonna hear about that from my dad when he got back unless I fixed it up real quick, eh I'll do it after I check the disc out.

The first thing I tested it in was the computer, DVDs and CDs played on it as well as Pc games so that would check three at once :D. Unexpectedly nothing happened when I closed the trey, not even a little thing saying to try a different console or anything.

"What the hell?" I literally scratched my head like I was in a silent film; I opened the trey and shrugged. "I'll try the 360" I turned the x-box on, took out the game that had been in it(Fallout ^_^) and placed the black disc in the holder. I let out a sigh and pressed A "Here goes nothing" and that when my life changed forever, or for the foreseeable future.

_Any feedback would be appreciated, need to know if I suck too bad. It is my first one so take it easy on me XD._


End file.
